


Keeper

by MrProphet



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Keeper

Was I my brother’s keeper?

I first beheld Arthur when he was but a babe in arms and I a mere boy, yet I knew even then that he was destined for greatness. I tried to hide it as we grew, teasing him and mocking him, leading others to do the same, but it was only a matter of time before they saw the truth. When that happened, when we could no longer pretend that he was not the trueborn High King of Britain, I ceased to be his brother, and became his protector.

A fine mess I made of that. I did the best I could to shield him from those who would abuse his good nature. People have thought me harsh and judgemental, but I have had to be; he would have trusted every charlatan and assassin to enter his court. From his earliest days, Arthur loved everyone, which made it impossible for him ever to see that not everyone loved him back. I did my best, but it wasn’t enough.

I warned him that Gwenhwyfach would be trouble, but he would not expel his wife’s twin from the court. I cautioned him against the assault on Annwn, but he could be so stubborn sometimes. I knew that Morgana meant ill to the kingdom, but I held out no hope that I, a mere foster brother, could convince him to dismiss his blood sister, and I am ashamed to say that I did not even try. I, even I, was bound by the desire to keep his good will, for I loved him as much as any.

Now I stand with Gwenhwyfar and Bedwyr and my own Anwyl an Gorthyn and I watch my brother borne away upon the water; carried into the mists of another realm. I stand amid the ruin of his realm, watered by the blood of the valiant, and I wonder: What now?

Was I my brother’s keeper? And what else is there for me to be?


End file.
